A través de los ojos de la bestia
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] Recuento de el episodio de "La bestia interna" escrito desde el POV de la Bestia. No es un POV de Chico Bestia, solo de la Bestia. One-shot.


NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:

A mi nada me pertenece, ni los jóvenes titanes ni este fic, tan solo me tome el tiempo de traducir. Muchas gracias a Hedi Dracona por darme su permiso.

NOTA DE AUTOR ORIGINAL:

Este es un recuento del episodio "La Bestia Interna" escrito desde el POV de la Bestia. No es un POV de Chico Bestia, es de la Bestia. Para mí es un ejercicio mirar las cosas desde la perspectiva de un personaje. Como tal, muchas de las descripciones y los procesos de pensamiento probablemente parecerán muy extraños para la manera de pensar de un ser humano, y en muchos aspectos llega a lo políticamente incorrecto (por ejemplo, la Bestia es un poco machista debido a los instintos profundamente arraigados en relación con la jerarquía de una manada). Esto es a propósito. Solo para que lo sepas. La pareja es en su mayoría es Bestia/Raven pero hay, por supuesto, un poco de Chico Bestia/Raven por allí.

Para aquellos de ustedes que no pueden averiguarlo a partir del contexto, al final van a aparecer las "traducciones" de los términos que la Bestia utiliza para referirse a personas, lugares y objetos se incluirán al final, junto con las explicaciones de por qué se usan estos términos particulares.

No me pertenecen los Jovenes Titanes. No me demandes.

Dicho esto ¡vamos por la historia!

* * *

 **A través de los ojos de la bestia**

.

Capítulo único

.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo quería a emerger de las profundidades oscuras de esta... mente asquerosamente domesticada. Mucho tiempo he deseado ser capaz de defenderme de las amenazas a mi Elegida, en lugar de que ella tuviera que rescatar este Caparazón vergonzosamente débil en el que estoy confinado. Por mucho tiempo deseé ser libre para vagar, cazar y luchar como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Este humano Acorazado... él es fuerte, para un miembro de una especie tan naturalmente débil. Actualmente esta golpeando a mi Caparazón como lo podría hacerlo un felino con un pequeño animal de presa. Es humillante, especialmente cuando mi Caparazón hace el ridículo al no comunicar de forma "correcta" la palabra que está tratando de hablar, y mi Elegida se burla de él. ¡Es contraproducente hacer el ridículo frente a la Elegida!

El Alfa ordena a la Manada que ataquen al Acorazado. La Elegida intenta hacer daño al Acorazado con sus explosiones de oscuridad, pero son ineficaces. El Alfa ataca al Acorazado con su vara de metal, pero también es ineficaz. La Elegida del Alfa intenta hacer daño al Acorazado con sus explosiones que brillan intensamente, y con una... de acuerdo al conocimiento del Caparazón, se le llama "mesa". Es una construcción humana pequeña. Esta también es ineficaz. Una vez más mis Elegida ataca con su oscuridad, tratando esta vez de enlazar al Acorazado. Sin embargo, el Acorazado se libera, y...

¿COMO SE ATREVE? ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi Elegida y el intento de cortejarla? Por suerte ella tiene el suficiente sentido común para ser desinteresada y logra escapar mediante el uso de su oscuridad derritiéndose en el suelo y lanzar dos objetos metálicos de aspecto pesado a él. No obstante, esto es imperdonable. El Acorazado debe ser castigado.

El Medio-Falso ataca al Acorazado con los puños, burlándose de él y lo conduce hacia atrás hasta que el Acorazado contraataca lanzándolo a través de una pared.

¡Finalmente el Caparazón escucha! Su burla de la Acorazado es patético, pero tiene el efecto deseado de los ataques del Acorazado; aunque, al ser tan débil como es, el Caparazón es lanzado hacia atrás. La Caparazón se transforma en un toro cuando él aterriza, y carga la Acorazado. El Acorazado es más fuerte que esta forma, sin embargo, y lo lanza en otra de esas construcciones un "escritorio". El Caparazón, incitado, se transforma inmediatamente en un mono y se lanza contra el Acorazado, una vez más, sólo para una vez más ser eliminado. El proceso se repite con un tigre, y luego el Acorazado comienza a burlarse de la Caparazón, preguntando si el Caparazón sabe "Luchar como un hombre".

¿Un hombre? ¡Ja! ¡El hombre es inferior a la Bestia! ¡Atácalo, Caparazón! ¡Atácalo violentamente! ¡Infligele el dolor que tanto merece por atreverse a intentar tomar mi Elegida lejos!

La Caparazón de escucha, convirtiéndose en una criatura que los humanos llaman "Pie Grande" y lo ataca, poniendo el Acorazado a la defensiva finalmente. Entonces, el Caparazón transforma en un rinoceronte y lo embiste. Entonces, un reptil con un peso en su cola que la Caparazón utiliza para golpear la Acorazado contra el suelo. Después de eso, un león, un oso y, a continuación, golpeando al Acorazado en algo que comienza a dejar salir materia de un color verde enfermizo sobre los dos. Estoy muy enojado como para poner atención, y he inducido una ira similar en el Caparazón, que corta al Acorazado hasta que se rompe la armadura, revelando una debajo humana humillantemente delgado y de aspecto débil. Eso es suficiente por ahora, pero la próxima vez que el humano intente cortejar a mi Elegida, no habrá piedad.

El Caparazón se transforma de nuevo a su forma humana débil, y se dirige de nuevo hacia la Manada, que parece un poco perturbado por toda la cadena de acontecimientos. El Alfa y el Medio-Falso hacen comentarios nerviosos, y que está muy bien. La Elegida de la alfa se queda sin habla, y también está bien. Mi Elegida hace un comentario sarcástico. Eso no está bien. Acabó de vencer a un Rival que compite por su afecto, cuyos avances eran no deseados en primer lugar. Ella debe estar impresionada ¡O por lo menos agradecida! Mi frustración ha estado aumentando con la actitud de mi Elegida. Ella esta siendo demasiado arrogante. Si bien es cierto que yo no tendría ningún interés en ella si fuera una mujer débil sin carácter (una mujer débil sólo dará hijos débiles, después de todo), todavía debe aprender quien esta realmente a cargo. Me complace que se parece un poco intimidado cuando mi Caparazón se puso "cara a cara" con ella, y me apacigua por ahora. Siento que estoy ganando más control sobre el Caparazón, por lo que puedo enseñarle a mostrar un cierto aprecio más tarde. Dejo que la Caparazón inicie su camino.

* * *

Mi Caparazón despierta en el suelo después de haber eliminado su lugar normal de sueño. Su lugar normal de sueño es demasiado blando. Este piso es mucho más firme. La Caparazón se convierte en un gato domestico y se estira, se desplaza hacia atrás. Se pregunta por qué no está en su lugar normal de sueño, pero se da cuenta de lo mucho mejor que es el suelo.

Algo se está cocinando. Lo puedo oler. Es algo que siempre se me ha negado: Carne. Hago que el Caparazón se dirija hacia abajo. Hay carne y huevos. Se ve delicioso. Hago que el Caparazón devore la comida. Realmente estoy ganando más control. El Alfa, al cual apenas había notado su presencia, se mostró sorprendido y señaló que mi Caparazón no come esas cosas normalmente. El Alfa prueba mi paciencia a menudo, y logro que mi Caparazón le comunique que esta sustancia... "tofu" es inferior. El Caparazón hace un buen trabajo en esta tarea, y bebe un vaso de jugo. Le dice al Alfa que probablemente debería de conseguir algo de comer, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía a mediodía, y sale de la habitación. El Alfa murmura algo acerca de cómo esa carne y huevos era lo que iba a comer, pero no me importa. Si no fue lo bastante rápido como para llegar a la comida, él perdió la comida.

El resto de la luz del día son horas sin incidentes, salvo por el hecho de que yo estoy ganando poco a poco más y más control, y hubo un ligero enfrentamiento entre mi Caparazón y el Medio-Falso. Después de la formación de la fuerza física de mi Caparazón, comienzo dirigirnos a mi zona de dormir. En el camino, me encuentro con mi Elegida. Ella no está prestando atención a su entorno, en lugar esta distraída por un objeto que es, una vez más, de acuerdo a los conocimientos a menudo poco fiables de mi Caparazón, llamado "libro", y se tropieza con el Caparazón. Ella se disculpa, pero esto no es lo suficientemente bueno ¡Debe de prestar atención cuando estoy presente! Cuando expreso verbalmente mi disgusto, ella contesta con un insulto ¡Eso no fue lo que se supone que sucede! Ella está siendo demasiado arrogante para su propio bien. Las hembras deben actuar como hembras. Una vez más, admiro su fuerza de voluntad, pero ella esta utilizándola en todos los lugares equivocados.

Obligó a mi Caparazón a confrontarla, haciéndole saber que he sido demasiado indulgente con su arrogancia durante demasiado tiempo. Al principio, ella se ve sorprendido, pero luego frunce el ceño, disgustado con mi intento de ponerla en su lugar. Ella se burla de mí, preguntando si ella se supone que se debe de sentir intimidada por mi exhibición, sus palabras implican que ella no está impresionado. Debe ser el hecho de que mi Caparazón es en realidad más bajo que ella es. Debo poner remedio a eso. Hago que mi Caparazón se transforme una vez más en su forma de "Pie grande". Bueno. Ella se pone inmediatamente a la defensiva, un comportamiento adecuado para una hembra cuando se enfrentan a un macho enojado. Sé, sin embargo, que esto por sí solo no va a mostrar mi punto. Estoy a punto de romper el suelo delante de ella (Nunca haría daño a mi Elegida, después de todo; yo sólo quiero asustarla lo suficiente para que entienda su lugar en la jerarquía) cuando el resto de la manada llega y las órdenes del Alfa me hacen dejar mi acción. ¿No entiende? ¡La manada se derrumbará si la jerarquía es incorrecto! Las hembras necesitan un entorno seguro para que puedan producir y cuidar crías. Soy consciente de que nuestra Manada no es lo suficientemente grande y que a menudo se requiere que las hembras se unen en batallas por eso, pero es lo mejor para Elegida que se de cuenta de que mi fuerza es superior para que pueda aprender a confiar en ella. Yo siempre estoy cada vez más cerca de ser capaz de desprenderse de este débil Caparazón y asumir mi papel como un protector más eficiente para mi Elegida.

Intento explicarle a la Manada de una manera que no les alarme que yo estoy tomando el control de mi Caparazón, pero todavía están disgustados, y el Alfa me dice que ya no desea que permanezca en la manada si es así como actuaré. Simulo que voy a arremeter contra él, y él inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva, igual que una hembra. Patético. Mi Caparazón se va a su área de dormir, y yo aumento su ira. Él comienza a perder el control más cuando está molesto. Si puedo conseguir que perdiera el control suficiente, voy a ser capaz de liberarme.

* * *

Funcionó, y justo a tiempo, también. Parece que el Acorazado de antes ha conseguido que su Bestia interior despertará también, y él ha venido por venganza, y por mi Elegida. Nuestra especie no toma bien la humillación. No voy a dejar que este nuevo Rival quede impune, sin embargo. Él está invadiendo mi territorio, en la búsqueda de mi Elegida, y que no se alejará de aquí ileso.

Oh no...

Mi Elegida ha escuchado los sonidos de nuestra batalla, y ha venido a investigar. Puedo oler su acercamiento a mi zona de dormir, y lo mismo ocurre con el Rival. Trato de bloquear la puerta, pero estoy empujado a un lado y el Rival golpes hacia abajo. El grito de terror de mi Elegida se cortó rápidamente al momento en que el Rival la golpea al suelo con una de sus patas. Ella se golpea la cabeza con bastante fuerza.

El Rival la levanta por la parte superior de su vestido azul y se dirige a la ventana, dándome patadas en el estómago mientras trato de levantarme. Vuelvo a caer hacia abajo, y en el momento en que estoy de vuelta en mis pies, que está tomando su camino para bajar de la torre. Tomo el mismo camino. Saltamos de la costa de la isla a las aguas poco profundas cerca de la ciudad principal (aunque sólo podemos saltar hasta ahora) y la persecución comienza verdaderamente.

Se me escapa, por un tiempo, pero me las arreglo para realizar un seguimiento de su olor a algunas barras de metal destrozadas a través del cual malolientes líquidos de color verde están llegando. Yo arrugó mi nariz con disgusto, pero continúo hacia adelante. No dejaré que un mero hedor se interponga entre mi Elegida y yo. Me pongo al día con el Rival, que ha dejado de luchar con mi Elegida que parece haber recuperado la suficiente conciencia como para utilizar su oscuridad para tratar de escapar. El Rival, siendo un ser sin honor e irrespetuoso, la lanza contra una pared. Ahora estoy lo suficientemente cerca para saltar, y me lanzo con furia hacia el Rival ¡Las hembras no deben de ser arrojados de esa manera! Ellas no están hechas para ser capaces de manejar las mismas lesiones que los machos pueden aguantar. La oscuridad de mi Elegida se desvanece, y noto que ella está luchando para permanecer despierto. Golpeo el Rival en el suelo con gran fuerza, teniendo la satisfacción de escuchar su aullido de dolor, y él vuelve a su forma débil, humano. Le echo a un lado. Me acerco a mis Elegida cuidadosamente, no queriendo asustarla mientras está herida. Ella sonríe débilmente y murmura algo incoherente, entonces sus ojos se cierran y se convierte en muy quieto, y la mayoría de los seres humanos probablemente habría pensado que había muerto, pero puedo oír su respiración suave, y es constante. Es como cuando hace esa cosa que hace todos los días durante horas, pero sin el canto. "Meditación" ¿Verdad?

Suavemente la recogí y aseguro entre mis dientes parte de esa cosa azul que lleva, por lo que puedo cargarla y caminar rápidamente al mismo tiempo. Necesito llegar de vuelta a la vivienda de la manada para que pueda descansar con seguridad. Comienzo a volver por donde hemos venido, sólo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo lejos que hemos llegado en este lugar con mal olor. Milagrosamente, ve a la Elegida del Alfa paseando por este lugar también. La manada debe de estar buscándonos. No me acerco a ella, por supuesto, ya que sé que ella se sorprendería y entraría en pánico al ver mí Elegida herida, por lo que sigo en mi camino hacía la salida. Pierdo el aroma y pasear hasta llegar a lo que mi Caparazón llamaría un "callejón sin salida". Yo me doy la vuelta y veo a la manada, aunque tengo que entrecerrar los ojos un poco, esto debido a la luz que brilla en mi dirección.

Ellos ven el estado de mi Elegida, y entran en pánico. La dejó en el suelo con cuidado para que pueda explicarles, pero el alfa al parecer sigue todavía enojado conmigo por lo de antes, y le ordena al resto de la manada que me ataquen. Muy bien. Si quieren que deje el manada tanto, lo haré, pero me voy a llevar a mi Elegida conmigo. Primero tiene que someter a mis antiguos compañeros de manada para que pueda escapar con el mínimo daño para mi Elegida.

No funciona de esa manera, sin embargo. Mientras que estoy luchando contra el Alfa y Medio-Falso, la Elegida del Alfa va a recuperar la mía. Me salto en ella, pero el Alfa me ataca y se altera el curso de la estocada, enviándome hacia una pared. Me vuelvo en el aire y el uso de la pared para enviar a mí mismo volando hacia atrás en dirección al Alfa, lo ataca con ferocidad y lo envió a una buena distancia a través del aire antes de que aterrice. El Medio-Falso me ataca con una tacleada, pero de fácil quitármelo de encima. Dejé escapar un grito de victoria breve para celebrar el haber vencido a los otros dos machos, y luego vuelvo la atención a la Elegida del Alfa. Ella vuelve a mirar a mí, y, en un episodio de conducta no muy de hembra, inmediatamente pasa a la ofensiva, lanzando sus explosiones que brillan en mí. La primera me pilla con la guardia baja, pero yo esquivar el resto de ellos, dando vueltas en un semicírculo y luego arremetiendo contra ella. Yo levanto en el aire, entonces yo le gruño, tratando de comunicarme con ella para que sepa que está actuando de manera incorrecta. Ella responde dándome patadas en la cara. La dejé ir e hice una voltereta hacia atrás lejos de ella. El Alfa y Medio-Falso deben haberse recuperado mientras yo estaba lidiando con ella, porque ahora todos me atacan a la vez. Termino perdiendo el conocimiento, y estoy obligado a ceder el control a mi Caparazón de nuevo.

* * *

Me despierto de nuevo, y parece que estoy de vuelta en la vivienda de la manada. No veo a mí Elegida de inmediato, sólo el Alfa hablando con agresividad a mi Caparazón. Esto no me importa. Debo encontrarla. Tomo el control de mi Caparazón de nuevo. La manada se ve alarmado. Miro a mí alrededor, y detecto a mi Elegida. Ella esta muy quieta, flotando lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo siendo su único movimiento. Debo estar más cerca y ver si aún está bien. Cuando intento correr a su lado, sin embargo, el Medio-Falso intenta detenerme con una... Creo que el término es "cable". No voy a tolerar esto. El Alfa y su Elegida se dirigen contra mí, y yo me las arreglo para liberar un brazo lo suficiente como para golpearlos a ambos hacia atrás. Entonces elimino el cable y lo utilizo para hacer balancear al Medio-Falso (que está en el otro extremo de la misma) hacia una pared.

Rompo el cable e intento de acercarme a mi Elegida de nuevo. Escucho el Alfa ordenar a al manada que me atacaran de nuevo, pero esta vez la palabra que utilizó ("Derríbenlo") implica que ahora está dispuesto a intentar matarme si es necesario en lugar de simplemente dejar que me vaya. No entiendo por qué, sin embargo. El Alfa ya tiene una Elegida, y el Medio-Falso sólo ve a mi Elegida como compañero de camada. Matarme tan solo dejaría a mi Elegida sin un futuro compañero. ¿El Alfa tiene la intención de encontrar a alguien más para mi Elegida? No puedo permitirlo.

El Medio-Falso dirige su puño hacia mí, pero lo esquivo y le envío para que se estrelle contra el suelo. La Elegida del Alfa me ataca, pero yo la envío a volar hacía una pared. Me volteo y comienzo a caminar de vuelta hacia mi Elegida. Si la manada está tomándose tantos problemas para mantenerme alejado de ella, entonces es probable que ella está viva, pero si tienen la intención de deshacerse de mí, entonces yo no huiré sin al menos comprobar si es seguro para mi Elegida llevarla conmigo. Dejar la manada sin ni siquiera comprobarlo sería como si yo renunciara a mi derecho sobre ella como mi Elegida, y no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso.

El propio Alfa ahora me ataca con su vara de metal, pero la tomo y la utilizo para forzarlo hacia atrás. Se las arregla para alejarme, y continúa su ataque. Él me patea, enviándome volando hacia atrás y lanza una de sus armas de discos explosivos hacia mí. Esquivo, y lo noqueo con un golpe de mi pata. Ahora estoy finalmente libre para inspeccionar el cuerpo inconsciente de mi Elegida y ver si está en condiciones de viajar, o si voy a tener que abandonarla temporalmente aquí para que termine de curarse. Comienzo olfateándola, buscando cualquier rastro de sangre. Sólo tengo que hacerlo una vez, sin embargo, para oler que el Alfa había sido quien la había traído hasta aquí. Yo dejo mis dientes al desnudo por la rabia que me provocaba la idea.

De repente, dos de las explosiones que brillan intensamente de la Elegida de Alfa viene volando hacia mí y me golpeó en la parte posterior. Esta vez, me veo obligado a huir, pero voy a volver por mi Elegida. En su estado actual, no puedo moverme con ella, así que voy a esperar hasta que se haya curado, y ahuyentar a los posibles interesados que lleguen antes de esa fecha. El Alfa y Medio-Falso inician a perseguirme, pero la Elegida del Alfa recibe la orden de quedarse con mi Elegida y asegurarse de que se mantiene a salvo.

El Alfa y el Medio-Falso me persiguen por toda la ciudad. El Medio-Falso con el tiempo me alcanza, y trata de asustarme para dar el control a mi Caparazón de nuevo. No huelo cualquier sed de sangre en él, por lo que intento explicarle mis acciones. Si puedo ponerlo de mi lado, por lo tanto, tener a mi Elegida de nuevo será mucho más fácil. Cuando parece que no entiende lo que quiero decir, mi decepción se muestra en mi cara. Él comienza a bajar su arma, pero entonces llega el Alfa. Huyo, empezando a escalar un edificio alto cuando me di cuenta de que la máquina de transporte ruidosa de la alfa le permite coincidir con mi ritmo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, dos explosiones me golpearon en la espalda. Aúllo de dolor cuando me tiró al suelo. Encuentro un agujero en el suelo que es, sorprendentemente, lo suficientemente grande para que quepa en el, así que salto. Estoy de vuelta en ese lugar que huele mal, pero al menos yo podría ser capaz de escapar de aquí.

O eso pensé. El Medio-Falso brilla y se dirige hacia mí con una luz cegadora otra vez. El Alfa dibuja dos más de los que parecen ser los discos explosivos. Comienzo a intentar explicarles otra vez, pero no escuchan. Me acerco a ellos lentamente, pero luego aparece el Rival detrás de ellos. Me gruño y muestro mis colmillos en él, tratando de advertirle que mantenga las distancias. No me importa el destino del Alfa, pero el Medio-Falso es como un compañero de camada para mi Elegida, y ella estaría molesta si el fuera dañado. Cuando no se retira, me lanzo. El embiste al Mitad-Falso, por lo que la luz se apaga y nos sumerge en la oscuridad. No importa. Yo no dependo de mi vista meramente para ubicarme. Somos bestias nocturnas, después de todo. Ataco al Rival, y al cabo de unos segundos, la luz se vuelve a encender. El Alfa y la Medio-Falso parecen sorprendidos al saber que hay otro. Estoy distraído por la luz, sin embargo, y el Rival comienza a tomar la delantera. Estoy casi inconsciente, pero luego lo escucho dar un grito de victoria.

No...

Si pierdo esta batalla, él habrá demostrado ser superior y un mejor compañero de lo que soy yo para mi Elegida. ¡No voy a permitir eso! Él comienza a alejarse, y finalmente me las arreglo para forzarme a abrir los ojos ¡No voy a permitir que esto! Me levanto y me lanzo hacia él. No esperaba este ataque, y yo no le doy tiempo para recuperarse. Mi rabia es suficiente para continuar atacando, por un tiempo. Finalmente, el Rival se ha quedado en medio de un montón de escombros detrás de mí, y ya no puedo más, le cedo el control a Caparazón una vez más. Sólo puedo esperar que de verdad haya derrotado al Rival. Mi Caparazón ciertamente no será capaz de lograrlo, en el caso de que yo no lo haya hecho.

* * *

¡Maldición! Cuando me despierto, estoy atrapado una vez más dentro de la mente de mi inútil Caparazón. Estoy lleno de ira, pero él con determinación me ignora, mirando el agua que rodea la isla donde la vivienda del Manada esta. Entonces, mi Elegida se acerca y comienza a hablar con él. Parece, por una vez, agradecida, y reconoce que la salvé. Esto me tranquiliza un poco. Sin embargo, debo de ser capaz de enseñarle a no ser tan arrogante conmigo en el futuro.

Pero por ahora...

Tengo que esperar.

FIN

* * *

Traducciones

Según lo prometido, aquí están las "traducciones" y explicaciones, en orden de aparición:

"Término/nombre de la Bestia: Término/nombre real : Explicación

"Elegida": Raven: La Bestia le ha elegido como su compañera deseada.

"Caparazón": Chico Bestia: La Bestia ve a Chico Bestia como meramente una Caparazón que lo retiene.

"Acorazado": Adonis: Éste debería de ser obvio.

"Alfa": Robin: Robin es el líder de la "manada" (ver más abajo).

"Manada": Los Titanes en su conjunto - Son esencialmente el "grupo familiar" de Chico Bestia y Raven, alias la "manada".

"Vara de metal": bastón bo de Robin: Es de metal y con forma de vara ¿Qué más hay que decir?

"Elegida de Alfa": Starfire: Robin/Star es una pareja canon, y no voy a negarlo, no importa que no me guste.

"Medio-Falso": Cyborg: Cyborg es mitad robot. Sus partes robóticas son sintéticos, y "sintético" es casi sinónimo de "falso", es un concepto más fácil de entender.

"Rival": Adonis (en su forma Bestia): Adonis califica como competencia real en su forma de Bestia, en lugar de otro ser humano que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de ligar con Raven.

NOTA DE CIERRE DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL

Si hay un término que no está en esta lista que usted no entiende, por favor decirlo en sus comentarios, y lo añadiré a la lista (N/T: No se ha agregado ninguno, aunque creo que son bastante obvios). Si hay una escena que no se entienda muy bien, que háganmelo saber, y voy a tratar de explicarla lo mejor que pueda. Incluso si lo entendiste todo, por favor, dime que lo hice bien y en lo que podría trabajar. Me siento muy bien en la retroalimentación. Este es mi primer fanfic de los jóvenes titanes "puro", y espero que tengo la caracterización correcta. Yo sé que sería un poco difícil no lograrlo, teniendo en cuenta que este fic es un relato de un episodio real pero a los ojos de un personaje cuya psique y comportamiento de hecho nunca se examinó con mucha profundidad, pero siempre hay una oportunidad. Como se dijo al principio, se trataba de un ejercicio de POV y conseguir bajo la piel de un personaje. Espero que lo hice bien, pero que me haga saber lo que piensa.

¿R & R? ¿Por favor?

NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:

Esta es mi primera traducción para los jóvenes titanes, y me alegra haberme estrenado con este fic que tanto me gusta y con permiso del autor original. Al igual que allá arriba dice, si hay algo que no esta muy claro, por favor díganmelo para que pueda corregirlo. Espero volver pronto con ella y quizás una nueva traducción, Horns tendrá que esperar un poco más, tengo miedo de arruinarlo.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
